


Sanctuary of the Storm

by TheLadyStrange



Series: Discord Challenges [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Ironstrange Discord Server Weekly Challenge "Rainy/Stormy Days"





	Sanctuary of the Storm

       Rain. Before his accident, Stephen had adored the rain. Would watch the falling rain through his window as the clouds rolled overhead and his brother and sister played loudly indoors. After his accident, the rain was a painful reminder of everything and everyone he had lost. When the pressure dropped his hands would ache and curl making him want to hide himself away beneath his blankets.

       Now, as the night’s rain beat down upon the roof of the Sanctum, Stephen drowsed in new memories and a new hope. A hope that was answered by the flash of brilliance over the city and a great boom of the heavens. That first roll of thunder through the air had him waking and rolling over in his bed to look hopefully at his door. It took one more boom, the walls and trinkets rattling with anticipation, before it creaked open to admit his love.

       Heavy footsteps crossed the ancient floor and thumps of weight, clinking to the ground, told of clothing discarded for the comfort of smooth skin. Stephen smiled into the darkness as a broad hand slid under the sheets to smooth lines of warmth across his skin. Stephen  _ hmmm’d _ in a happiness that his mere smile could not convey as hot breath and a heavy beard caressed his throat.

       Thor’s gravely voice was like fingers down his spine as whispered endearments met his ears and the heavy body settled against his own. Stephen never minded these nightly arrivals, for all that Thor stole in in the darkness of night, he always stayed to watch the dawn. The soft mornings together were the highlights of each of their lives as they renewed their connection to each other under the light of day. The world and their souls washed clean by the rain.


End file.
